Raku's heart
by M.D. Baq
Summary: Raku finally confessed to Kosaki Onedera. However, he lost something precious for him. RakuxChitoge. [Alert! Some lemon in there]
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello dear fella! This my first fanfic hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>Afternoon 17 January, 18:00 Hrs. I, Kirisaki Chitoge was waiting at the VIP room of Tokio airport. My flight was schedule to 18:50, there was just one hour to depart the place that the last years became my prision and my hell. Here I experimented so many first times, my first love, my first time having friends, my first time being embarrassed, my first kiss, and the very first time my heart was broken. I still blame myself of loving such a lame guy, but nothing to do. Little by little he started lighting a small light in my heart; it fell so warm at the beginning. Now, it´s just... painful.<p>

It´s better if I leave, I don´t need to see him again. Eventually, he will turn into a sweet memory as my first love, and that´s it. That´s not going to last for a thousand years. I have repeated to myself plenty times. I leave with the excuse of going to college, Harvard. That was my excuse, who, in his right mind would say no. And that was applicable to my dad as well. He was truly proud of me.

"My daughter is going to Harvard" he said proudly, but at the same time he was sad. He thought: "I´ll be alone".

I asked them to do not throw a farewell party. I hate those and it is not like I´m not coming back. I will, but as soon as I get stronger, more beautiful and smarter. Someone who any guy would love to have by his side. Even though, deep in my heart I know that becoming an exceptional woman won´t make Raku love me. He was deeply in love of Kosaki, she is beautiful, sweet, tender, although not that smart. She was my friend, and... I have no right to step in their relationship. I have that clear in my mind.

I wanted to hate them, but it not their fault either. I´m the only one at fault, I didn't notice before Raku's feelings towards her. I just realized after I fell for him.

18:50 Boarding my private jet. Who would know I'll use my jet?!. I thought it was useless. But, here I am, in my own jet, running from my first love.

I didn´t say a word about my depart. I feel bad for them. I'm pretty sure they will be looking for me. I´m sure Raku will be sad; however, he just sees me as dear friend. I know it, he said out and loudly when he confessed to Kosaki. It was pointless, if I were to confess. He said it!

I'm his friend, he loves me as a friend. He doesn't need me as he needs her.

Convinced that what I did, it was the right thing to do. I decided to go to America. I was rejected by Harvard, but I called Mom. She just fixed. I wondered how she did it in less than a day. Then, I just looked down and I saw the metropolitan area, so many feelings that I couldn´t even describe with words. My body just ached and reacted to those; I started crying. Filled with sorrow the 16 hours flight to America went just like a blink.

**The same time that day... Raku home. **

"Oh... Ra ... Raku-kun, I've never imagined being here, in your room, as a girlfriend" said Kosaki shyly.

"I feel the same way, this is just like a dream come true" said Raku.

"But, we need to talk with, ...chitoge-chan..., I understand the kind of relationship you have; I know it´s fake. However, it is best if she knows 'cause I think she's in love with you Raku" said Kosaki with a guilty face.

"What a nonsense! how come she would be in love with me! She 'hates' me, I bet she will say, she feel sorry for you being my real girlfriend" replied Raku. In the air, Kosaki could feel disappointment, sadness and frustration. Yet, everytime he was asked his feelings for Chitoge, he plainly said she's his friend. She could feel how deep he was attached to his friend-girlfriend.

Nor Yui or Makita, but Chitoge was very significant for him. She knew not as important as her, but someone that she'll be careful of. Otherwise, she will steal her love in front of her eyes. She's always been afraid and jealous of her; she got the looks, money, intelligent and an outgoing personality. All the opposite of her.

"Yes, that's true Raku-kun, she might say that. Still, I insist, we should explain the situation to her. Everybody thinks she's your girlfriend, she should be aware of what we are doing" said Kosaki with a serious tone.

She continued, "I don't want to be seen as the other one. You have to fix this, as soon as you both can"

Raku concerned and not that confident, replied: "if that what you want to, I'll do as you wishes, my princess" Both blush and smile. So then, they agree to talk with Chitoge the day after.

**_Nevertheless, it wasn't till four days after that day, they were able to go to Chitoge's place_**

Raku went to Kosaki's house to pick her up, then, both headed to the Kirisaki's house. Tsugumi was at the garden with Claude. Both of them looked sad and worried.

Tsugumi walked towards the door and welcomed them.

"Raku Ichijiou! There is nothing of your business here" said Tsugumi with a hand on one of her guns.

"I have business here, I came to see Chitoge, I need to talk with her something important" replied Raku angrily.

"Young Miss... Young miss is not here" muttered Tsugumi. Her face darken and her eyes watered.

"You two better go, out of consideration to young miss. I won't do anything now, Raku Ichijiou, however next time I'll put a bullet in your forehead" said Claude.

Kosaki was afraid of how things were going. She thought they might know about their relationship. Then, she shyly asked them "is there any way we can contact her? What we need to talk with her is very important"

"I told you, she is not here. She went to America three days ago" said Tsugumi.

"Whaaaaat! No! ... that can't be possible... She didn't tell me anything, Why would she do that?! Why did she leave without telling nobody?... not even me?" Raku, as he articulated each word, he started to feel angry, sad, lost. His chest started aching and then he cried aloud.

"Chitogeeee! You should be in there, and you don´t want to talk to me... This is not funny! ... Call Chitoge immediately" demanded to Claude and Tsugumi.

From the front door, Adelt was coming, he scolded Tsugumi and Claude for their rudeness. And then, he addressed to Raku. "I'm sorry Raku, Chitoge is not here ... Let's talk in my office"

To what Raku replied: "Ok..." while walking he continued questioning Adelt "Where is she? Why is she not here?"

He just remained silent.

"Raku, do you mind if your friend stays at the living room? I'd like to talk to you alone. Please, Tsugumi guide her to the living room" Kosaki did have no other choice to follow her ex-classmate.

At the office, he started questioning him again. He was desperate, fed up, lost in his thoughts. _She always does what she wants. Never asking nobody, I was trying to talk with her about the whole situation and prevent a war. But now I think __there would be war. If she left just like that, how I'm going to explain that. There is not arguments to stop the future massacre._

Adelt started by saying "Raku I know you may be disconcert; I was too when she told me she wanted to leave. I didn't want to. She's is my precious daughter, my princess. But, she got accepted at Harvard. I didn't know either until a week ago when Hanna called her and notified her. I already talked to Ichijiou, he knows about the situation and he already talked to his subordinates. She didn't want a farewell party and she doesn´t like good byes. So, I think that's the reason why she didn´t tell you. Also, I wanted to ask you, do you know of something she might be running of?"

"No, she was fine... I mean the same Chitoge. As far as I know, there was nothing worrisome... I guess, it can't be helped. Your daughter always does want she wants" replied Raku.

"Ummm I see, I saw her couple of times upset. And lately she wasn't eating much. When I asked her, she said she was getting fat. I still think is weird, that came from nowhere and then she wanted to go back" said Adelt.

Taking an envelope from the desk, Adelt extended his hand to Raku and give it to him "She told me to give it to you, I guess that's her farewell for you. You became good friends, she likes you. Hopefully, you will still be friends. " Adelt said with a smile.

Raku took the envelope and said "Thanks Adelt! I guess it´s time to go back. See you next time." Both exited the room.

As he walked to the front door, he started feeling a hollow on his chest, he wanted to vomit, he felt dizzy. He missed her already. He knew, it was the best. There was no need to explain her anything. Kosaki would be his official girlfriend and none would be able to point at her as a bad person, as the other one. War wasn't a threat. His dad and Adelt handled the situation and they know, it was for good, for her good.

Kosaki rushed to Raku and said good bye to Tsugumi; She walked them out.

Raku was lost on his thoughts. Kosaki wanted to talk with him, but he was closed quite unreachable. She grabbed his hand and stayed by his side until they were at her place.

"Raku, why don't you get in and drink some tea" said Kosaki tenderly

"No... I'm going home. I'm not feeling good and I want to see what she left here" showing the envelope.

"Next time" Raku gave her a halfhearted smile and slowly walked to his house. Talking to nobody, he reached his room and opened the envelope. Inside a letter and her red ribbon. He started to read:

_"To Beansprout..._

_I hate good byes, so that's why I didn't tell anyone, but my dad I was leaving. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before. But I didn't want you in the airport, any of you. I didn't want to answer any of your questions or hear how much you are going to miss me because I know you'll miss me ... for a while. Also, I didn't want to see you with Kosaki at the airport, then I'll probably imagine how happy you'll be together and how relieve you were that I won't be around. It makes sick, both are my friends and you deserve happiness.- It hurts so much, just as someone ripping my chest and smashing my heart. I can't help it...I'm sooooooo jealous of her, she has something I'll never have ... you._

_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you, but not as much as I love you._

_I tried my best for you to notice me. I tried to refrain myself, I tried to be prettier, nicer, smarter. I did. However, a month ago I saw you talking with Kosaki.- Confessing. You told her you see me just as a friend; that it wouldn't be a way on earth you´ll see me as a woman. I couldn't take it anymore, my heart fell into pieces and nobody heard it break. You weren't there for me and you won't. _

_I leave for good! Remember I love you with my all. Eventually, that love will vanish and would be able to see you again._

_Be well!_

_K.C_

"She loves, she loves me, she loves me" Raku repeated to himself.

He tried to hold himself, he tried to be cool. But, Raku was like a small kid who has lost his favorite toy. He felt so guilty, that he exiled her, that he pushed her away. Because of him she left, she was hurt alone, crying, depressed.

* * *

><p>Three years have passed, for the first time Chitoge was coming back. As her usual self, she did not tell anyone, she was back. It was a surprise for her dad.<p>

She was taller, slimmer, elegant, simply gorgeous. Just as she imagined she'd be three years ago at the airport. People could not oversee her beauty, that blonde hair as crown, a body just as any model and her angelic face made any man surrender on her feet.

She sneaked into the mansion and entered her dad's office. As soon as she saw her dad, she screamed "PAPA". Adelt surprised at that suddenly call, he smiled to her little princess… "Chitoge" he hugged her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming? I'd have picked you up at the airport" He said to her.

"Papa, it was a surprise! If you have picked me up, it'd not be a surprise" replied Chitoge.

She was so happy to see her dad again. Everything was just like before, no major changes in the mansion or the gang.

Four weeks passed by, so Chitoge decided to go to the beach; it was summer after all. She took one of her dad's cars and drove there.

While she wandered on the beach, nostalgic invaded her thoughts; she remembered the last time on that beach with all her friends. Raku´s images prompted on her mind, making her feel lonely and sorrow. She wondered "_How are they going? Is Raku with Kosaki? And Makita, is she still making things hard for them? Yui, is she still living on the same house?"_ she asked to herself.

"Enough, I came here on holidays, not to get depressive again. Not again, not for anyone." As she made out a spot to sunbath. The young blonde opened the umbrella and laid under its shadow only wearing a red bikini and sunglasses.

She didn't notice men around her were enchanted by her beauty. Her long legs, tight derriere and abs got the attention of everyone on the beach. But, she didn't care and even she didn't want attention. Men tried to approach her; however, she rejected them with a smile, until, she saw the small cabin 200 meters afar from her, where she spent her first summer after ten years with Raku.

What she saw shock her.- They were here again.- "Raku and Kosaki" she whispered... and Shuu, Ruri, Marika and Yui playing volleyball.

"Fck, this should be a joke" as she realized that it wouldn't be as peaceful as she thought. She started to panic, even the young man in front of her who was asking her out faded from her sight.

At that moment, Marika hit the ball just in her direction and Raku was getting near to get it. Her heart raced as F1 car and her body started to shiver.

"ehhh I mean, there are fireworks today at the festival, it'd be awesome if you come with us" the young man asked.

Chitoge was in the clouds, afraid of eyed-contact with Raku, afraid of his reaction, afraid of faced them all at the same time, afraid to see him happy ever after with her. She wanted to dig a hole a die there. And he was coming nearer and nearer. When his eyes found hers, her legs collapsed and she started to hyperventilate.

"Ahhh ...Are you ok? ...What happened? ... Do you want to go the hospital?" said the young man.

But, there was no reply. Chitoge was petrified in front of Raku's eyes.

So, he tried to lift her and take her under the umbrella. Then, she reacted and took his hands off her.

"I'm sorry, I can´t. I'll be back home now" she replied abruptly to the young man.

Raku was staring at her as a hunter does to a prey. His eyes were gazing the beautiful women in front of him, talking to her, questioning her. And, at the same time, he was looking at the young man in front of her.

"You look so pale! Don't you have water? Let me buy you a drink... You don't look ok" Chitoge rejected him forcing a smile "I'm Ok. I better leave" replied.

"At least, let me accompany you to your house" insisted the young man.

Raku who was near enough to hear the conversation hurried to her side.

"The lady says no. I'll take care of her. You can leave now." Raku said as if he was commanding one of his subordinates. He took her hand and pulled her to his body.

"Ra… Raku" muttered Chitoge. She was so frighten of talking to him; words could not be articulated.

The young man did as Raku has demanded and left, leaving the beautiful blonde and him together.

"You shouldn't be alone at the beach. You get to much people's attention! Haven't you learned that already?" said Raku.

"I've lived alone for the past three years; I know how to take care of myself. Anyways, thanks" answered Chitoge, trying to keep put.

"Raku! The ball" exclaimed Kosaki, she was't able to see who Raku was talking with.

"isn't that girl Kirisaki-san?" said Yui, while approaching her.

"Ahh Ki-kirisaki-san? Where?" said Kosaki.

"There, next to Raku" said Yui.

Marika, Ruri and Shuu just came closer to them and confirmed what Yui has said.

"Kirisaki-san! Hellooo!" yelled Shuu.

Their immediate reaction was kick him and ask him why he is calling her.

"Chitoge, they are calling you. Don't you want to say hello at least?" asked Raku.

"No. they will look for answers and you know I'd be embarrassing for me to answer" shyly said Chitoge.

"So, just say hello. And then you can leave" firmly said Raku.

"No, you expect me to see how well you get along with Kosaki?! I leave this country because of that. I don't want it to see it now, no never. Just leave me alone" Chitoge said those words almost crying. She didn't put any clothes on and took her bag to look for her car keys. Her whole body was trembling at the gaze of Raku. Her nervousness didn't allow her to find them on her bag. So she started yelling:

"Where are the damn keys? No… I lost them again! What a shitty day!"

Raku took her bag and found the keys almost immediately. "So, you pretend to drive in that state. I drive you home. I don't want to blame myself for not stopping you now" He grabbed Chitoge's arm and walk with her where his friends were.

Smiling Raku addressed to the girls and said "Hey guys! Chitoge was at the beach as well! But, she's not feeling ok. So, I'll drive her home. Security first!" he exclaimed.

"Hi everyone! Long time no see! How you've been!"

The girls made a fake smile on their faces and greeted her. Yui and Marika did so and walked away.

"You don't look good, Kirisaki-san. You're pale" said Kosaki. Chitoge just smiled to the brunette and nodded to her words. She was overwhelmed by her thoughts _it's because I met you here I'm a mess! And now Raku is taking me home, what is he thinking? But, the truth is I'd be reckless if I drive now, I should just walk or... a taxi... it's still nice to think he cares for me and being alone with him again... I am ... happy._

"Thanks my lovely Raku is here and he can drive you back home" said Kosaki. She wanted to show her how close Raku and her were. He was hers and none will take him apart. Nevertheless, she was jealous of Chitoge. On her eyes, she was like a doll, a perfect woman with the perfect body. She noticed how men around her were gazing at her and how Raku himself saw her.

My lovely Raku, those words stabbed Chitoge's heart. She thought _that's the reason why I didn't want to say hello. I didn't want see this. It supposed to be fun, no hell... I knew I wasn't ready to meet them again. I should have gone to Fiji or Vanautu. Chitoge stupid girl!_

"I told him it's not necessary. I can drive back home by myself or a taxi." Said Chitoge.

"She says, she can do it by herself. if you're too worry, Shuu may drive her back" said Ruri.

"No. There is no need. Shuu drunk a couple of beers, it'd be no good and she'll need to walk to much to get a taxi and I'll be afraid if she faints. Look at her, she seems like her soul has gone out for walk" replied Raku trying to tease the blonde.

Ruri nor Kosaki were able to respond to Raku's argument.

"Let's go Chitoge where is your car?" said Raku looking at the parking lot.

"it's the blue one. Next to the truck" So they walked together to the car. Chitoge wasn't able to read Raku's face, nor anger, frustration or discomfort. He just treated her as he's always done it. She started to compare the Raku on his mind and the one in front of her. He built muscles, taller, even his voice change, he was a man.

As they got in the car, Raku looked at Chitoge and ask her "didn't you bring something to wear?"

"You took my bag and there are my clothes" She noticed he wasn't hesitation or blushing. She thought, she might not be as beautiful as the brunette. That made her feel sad and stupid. Although, she knew her appearance wouldn't overcome his love for Kosaki. At least, make him peek on her; she would be happy with it.

"Chitogee…. Chitogeeee…. Where are you staying? Asked Raku.

"uh? I'm sorry. At my family village. We are near. Less than five minutes" responded Chitoge.

On the next five minutes, either of them talk or look at each other. There were already at the front of the village and Chitoge smiled at Raku and thanked him to drive her back. She walked towards the entrance when Raku yelled at her. "Hey, where are you going? ... Why did you leave like that? Do you think a letter would undo everything? I felt lost and betray when you left. We were friends, I trusted you. I know it might have been the best for you, but I didn't want to lose an important friend, just like that."

"If you know why I left, why are you asking me beansprout?! I rather be hated than embarrassed myself asking to love me back, when you have somebody already. Just leave!"

Raku wasn't a shy boy anymore. He was a man and he wasn't afraid to talk with her. Try to undestand her. The past three years, he's been with Kosaki; but every time he recalled Chitoge, he felt unease and wondered about her. She was in front of him and he wouldn't dare to lose what it might be his only chance to discover his true feelings. Decided to reveal what he held deep within, he ran after her.

"What are you doing here? This is private property. Go!" Said Chitoge, walking to the kitchen. She still felt dizzy and weak by having him around. _Why is he still here, I wanna go to my room bury myself in the pillows. I'm pathetic!. You have to be strong Chitoge and keep put until he leaves. You can't crack now. _

"No, I won't. We need to talk. NOW" Replied Raku.

"Ok! What do you want to say? Spit it now! I have a headache and I want to lie on my bed" cried out Chitoge.

"You're still a gorilla!" said Raku laughing.

"Shut the fck up! If you came here to mock at me, I'll call security. I don't fcking care about a war or anything. I got enough seeing you lovey-dovey with Kosaki! What are you doing here? You love her. I know. There is no room for me. I'm not your type, I'm not sweet, beautiful or smart enough to be with you. You make your point three years ago… I can't be your friend, it's painful. I'm not a masoquist. GO!"

Raku sighted and replied: "Don't say that. You're smart enough to get in Harvard or to run away when you feel danger. You're the most beautiful woman I ever seen; look at you Chitoge, how many women want to look just the 10% as you, men at the beach were under your spell. All the way up to here, I had to fight to concentrate. I'm struggling now… and you… trying to be strong and not affected by me, that's so sweet"

Chitoge look at Raku and sat on one of the kitchen chairs. As soon as, she confronted him, it was like a heavy rock was removed from her shoulders. "So, what now? By coming back I thought I'll be fine if I see you again. Unfortunately, it's not like that. I still love you, I still want you to notice me, to touch me and, you have a girlfriend. That, by the way, she wasn't happy to see me at all. Nor her, nor any of the girls at that beach. You see Raku there is no place for me there ... with them, neither with you. It's pointless having this conversation." Chitoge stood up and walked to her room. "When you leave, please close and lock the door. I'm alone here."

Raku was speechless. He knew what she's just said was correct. There were no arguments to fight back. Holding the front door he decided to go back. In his mind wasn't Kosaki at all, but it was full of Chitoge. His friend, his fake lover, his important person; he realized he didn't want to let her go. He waited three years to see her again, and he would not expect being so lucky again to have her so close. Then, he closed and locked the door and went to her room.

There she was, lying on the bed, hidding her face with her hands. She didn't even bother to put on something, not even a blanket. Raku approached her bed and took her hands from her face. "You're still here! Definitely, you're a pain in the ass … Now what do you want?" said Chitoge.

"I don't know. I only know that three years ago I confessed to Kosaki, but I had a fake girlfriend. I considered her my friend, my dear friend. There was no need for her to be charming with me, that was her charming. I was able to tell her anything, being embarrassed wasn't either a problem. When I started dating Kosaki I went to your house and your dad told me you weren't there, there was only a letter for me. Blaming me for not loving you back; I loved you with my heart as my dear friend, or so I thought. I was already dating Kosaki who I loved and adored since middle school. But anything was the same. You weren't there, although school was over. I wanted to see you so badly, and wanted to tease you, to hear you screaming, calling me beansprout or darling. Three years have passed and that the only thing I've been wishing for it's ... seeing you again. I still love Kosaki, she's a sweet and soft hearted girl, she gives me peace, but you've been messing with my head with feelings the whole time. The last time my heart raced that hard was three years ago, when your dad told me you moved to America, not even Kosaki was able to make me feel like that. Until today, when I saw you at the beach, you were there like a mermaid. Everyone trying to reach you; and … you rejected five men today!." Raku laughed in irony and angrily.

"You were there! The whole time! You stalker!" said Chitoge and blushing. She tried to cover her face again with her hand, but Raku held tightly her hands.

"No, I need you to look at me" Said Raku firmly. "You don't need to go to the beach like this alone. It could be dangerous! Chitoge you're gorgeous, you … by yourself there..." he sight

"It's not dangerous. It wasn't an isolated beach and it wasn't late at night" said softly Chitoge.

"I don't care. I don't want to see men looking at you in that way. I was so fed up when I saw them. Trying to get your attention" Raku face was getting serious. He was upset; anger was coming with his words.

"Raku, are you jealous?!" said Chitoge with her gaze fixed to Raku's face.

"I guess, I'm pissed. Just by imaging how many men have tried to seduce you in the past three years, change my mood" said Raku.

"If there were just men! I could say I have my personal record" said Chitoge with a smile on her face. "Ah! Raku! And how men looked at me at beach" said Chitoge with a softly and tender voice, like a little girl.

The blonde was happy, even in her wildest dreams Raku would be jealous of a random man. _I can't screw this opportunity. I won't! Even if that means se-du-cing him. Wow! he's so handsome and manly and more important his looking at me._

"You know like if … they wanted to do per-vert things with you" said Raku hesitant. And he's anger vanished and as if he were a teenager again, his cheeks went red as her bikini and his side fixed onto the window. Chitoge put her hand on his face and asked him "So, do you want to do pervert things with me as well?"

"Who wouldn't" he replied.

"Since high school I tried to protect you from anyone who wanted to do such a thing with you. I always told them she is my girlfriend. I guess, I wanted to be the only one touching you or near you" he continued.

Chitoge looked at Raku and lift her upper body, just stopping inches from his face. "Then, you wanted to touch me, what about kiss me? You didn't even notice I was in love; you've been my love the whole time. Oh! Beansprout I knew you were pathetic, but not that much" And she let fall her upper body to her bed.

* * *

><p>Raku grabbed both of her hands again and fixed them against the bed. He looked at her face, <em>I'd regret if I don't kiss her now, I won't leave until I understant what this desire, I want to make her mine, my mind at night claims her body over and over again. I guess it's time to make it real<em>. Then, he climbed on her; with his other hand caressed Chitoge's breast, her fines curves, her body was reacting to his touch; he kissed her. A deep kiss, while their tongues intertwined, they shared their thoughts, desires, concerns, and love to each other. They stopped kissing just to take air and they continued kissing.

Raku embraced Chitoge and switched positions; she was on top on him. "In these three years, I've dreamt with this so many times. You're beautiful." Raku said while his hands were recognizing her derriere, legs, abs, breast and lips. He stopped there, with his thumb caressed her lower lip "Those lips that I wanted to bite them so much, that Angel face that keeps driving crazy" Chitoge just heard attentively what he was saying, she took his hand and put it on her chest. "Listen to my heart. It's beating for you, because Raku is touching me, because wants to be one with me." And then she reached Raku's ear and continued saying "After today, I won't let you go; you'll have to love me day and night. Nor Kosaki, Marika or Yui will stop me to claim you mine." She whispered.

Raku forgot he had a girlfriend or she was waiting for him at the beach. He pulled her arms to her back with one hand and the other untied her bikini; Chitoge was pleased of his reaction. She enjoyed being dominated by Raku, it was exciting that shy boy of her memories wanted to have sex with her, wanted to fuck her. He started kissing her breast, biting her nipples, kissing her neck, feeling the touch of her derriere on his hands, looking at her smiling face, a victory smile. Then, she removed his shirt and tog and discovered his has gain weight, muscles, abs, and a wider chest. On Chitoge's eyes her Raku was more than perfect. More than she has expected. She kissed his chest, his neck and went back to his lips. They kissed again and again, until Raku removed the lower part of her bikini. She lifted her legs while he stared at her long legs. He tenderly touched them, feeling how soft her skin was, how good she smelled. He kissed her legs and licked them until he reached her lower part. She moaned at his touch, at his desired, at his way to show her he loves her, he cared for her.

He went to her lips, and kissed her abruptly, Raku put all his feelings on that kiss. "I wouldn't mind to be with you, every day and every night just like this." He whispered at the blonde's ear. They continued kissing until they were deeply connected, until they were just one, until their hearts beat at the same rhythm. They kept loving each other the rest of afternoon, till they fell asleep.

"Turn off that phone, Raku" she said in the middle of her sleep.

"Umm… hold on. Oh sht! It's 9:30 pm already" cried Raku. "Chitoge! I need to go! It's Kosaki calling" said in a more serious tone.

"No, you're not going anywhere. Wherever you go I'll go with you" replied the blonde.

"I need to talk with her, or at least tell her I'm ok" respond Raku, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"You're going to leave this beautiful girl next to you alone?! And naked?! Asking for your company and missing you the whole night?!" replied Chitoge removing the blanket from her and letting him peek at her naked body once again, bouncing her legs left to right, touching his bare chest with an inch of her toes.

"Please, don't do that to me. You know I have to do that. I won't go, I will just answer her. I got 30 missed calls." Said Raku.

"30?! Wow! She insistent! Ok! So answer her, but don't move from here." Said to Raku. The beautiful blonde was afraid of losing him again. She wasn't sure about his feelings to Kosaki. She was her girlfriend for the last three years, he wanted to face her three years go just because of her.

"Ok. I won't move. I'll be here with you" said Raku, gazing at his companion and dialing Kosaki's number. _I'm so lucky. She is beautiful and she loves me, she still loves me! I couldn't have imagined this conscious, despise almost every night she haunts my dreams. Wow! I'm next to Chitoge in the same room, in the same bed. Gosh, I've never had sex so intense like today. Not even my first time with Kosaki, or any time after. I guess it's because ..._ And Raku realized what was hidden deep within his heart ..._ I__ love this woman.- _

_"_Hello! Raku! Where are you? I've been trying to call you the whole day. I was worry something might happen to you or Kirisaki-san. You left with her before lunch time and it's almost 10 pm" said Kosaki.

"I'm sorry. My phone was in vibrating mode and you know I needed to talk with Chitoge." said Raku. Chitoge was attentive of what he was saying. Raku could feel her eyes like two knives on his back.

"Oh! But where are you? I can pick you up. It's late and you drove Kirisaki-san car. There is no public transport to come back." Insist Kosaki.

"Raku-sama! Where are you? Are you ok? Marika is waiting for you Raku-sama" screamed Marika on the other side.

"Don't bother. I'm ok and I'll be back tomorrow morning. Have a good sleep. Bye" said Raku, hanging the call.

"Don't hang…up" cried Kosaki on the other side. "Raku! You're an idiot!" as she started to cry and pull her hair.

"He's not coming back today, isn't it?" Said Yui.

"I knew it when I saw Raku staring the whole time to Kirisaki, who wouldn't love to be with her. You saw her! She looks like taken from a fairy tale" replied Kosaki.

"Where is he staying?! I'll go and get him. What is he doing? Is he still with her?" replied Marika.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me. He didn't want me to know." Respond Kosaki.

"Shuu! Try to find out where Raku is. Call him! Probably he would tell you" asked Ruri.

"No. I won't. He doesn't want to. If he said he'll come tomorrow just wait for him" answered Shuu, as he walked to his room. "Good night!"

"You useless man" Ruri cried back.

"But Shuu is right Onedera-san. He said he's coming tomorrow morning. If he wanted to be here, he would be. Don't mind it that much and let's go to sleep" said Yui

Kosaki nodded as she whipped her tears from her face. _I knew this would happen when he gets to see her again. Raku have always loved Kirisaki, after she left something in Raku turned off and never light again, till today. His eyes were the same as three years ago, bright, vivid, and full of life. When he touched me it wasn´t with that desire that she's my woman. It felt like somehow I was imposing that on him... he's with her._

_"_Don't overthink things, Kosaki. Let's wait for him tomorrow" said Ruri.

"You know Ruri. Raku has never grabbed my hand like he did to Kirisaki-san today. I'm sure he's with her" said Kosaki.

"Stop thinking of that Bitch! She left him, you saw how depressed he was, her depart broke him. She left without telling anyone, only leaving behind her red ribbon. Not even him knew. You think he will forget everything so quick. I don't think so!" said Ruri angrily.

"I know. But, I still think on that envelop weren't just her ribbon. Raku always denied the existence of a letter or something else. It's difficult to think she said nothing." Replied Kosaki.

"Well, that's true. Wherever let's sleep! It's late" said Marika.

On the other side of the town were the two lovers, giving each other love. "Raku what are you going to tell Kosaki?" said the beautiful blonde while her man hugged tightly from behind. "Well, tell her I can't be with her anymore." He replied.

"Mmm, do you love her?" keep questioning Chitoge.

"I do. I love her, but it's not the way I love you. Me of three years ago didn't realize soon enough, how much you make my life shine. Kosaki was my first crush, and I developed a lot of feelings for her. But, being without you was like being without air. I didn't enjoy anything because you weren't around. Having you right here, next to me, it's like a piece of my heart came back to its right place." After he finished saying that, the blonde girl was crying on his lover chest. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have left like that" she muttered.

"No, if you hadn't left, I wouldn't have known how much I love you and need you. And you'll keep suffering in silence. No, it's fine like that. Now I know I want you this close" said Raku whipping Chitoge's tears. At that moment, he had everything clear in his mind and heart. He did love Kosaki, she was his friend and stayed by his side when Chitoge left, but not as much he treasured and adored the blonde. All those years, any other girl hunted him and made him shake as she did. He needed to be true to his feelings for his sake Chitoge's and Kosaki's.

The young couple embraced to each other like if someone was to rip them apart in the middle of the night. The night flew and the next came with a lot of things to face. Raku woke up as he didn't sense his lover warm body. For an instant, he felt the same way as three years ago when she suddenly left without prior notice, till he heard the shower running. He sneaked inside and saw the blonde taking a shower.

"You standing there?! Come in and shower with me. You stink!" said the blonde while her hands played with water. Raku obeyed the blonde commands and got in the shower. "I thought you left, it hurt so much thinking you weren't around" said Raku while taking the blonde from her waist.

"I told you. I won't leave again. Not now, not ever" replied Chitoge kissing her partner. They showed their mutual love in all the ways they knew. She told him how was studying in Harvard while he cooked her breakfast. He told her why he gave up on looking for the promise girl and how Yui gave up on him.

"and Makita?" Chitoge asked.

"She still says I'm her fiancée and stalk me. But she knows I don't love her or marry her. Hope she stops that soon enough for her and ... stop wasting her time on me." replied Raku while serving her breakfast.

"Wow! It looks delicious! Thanks Raku. It's been a while since the last time I ate a full breakfast." said the blonde with a smile in her face.

"Hey! I didn't expect you cooking. Also, … you said yesterday you have a personal record. What did you mean?" asked Raku.

"So the whole time you were thinking about that?!" she said laughing.

"you know, I'm just curious" responded Raku.

"I tried any sort of things to forget you. I dated men, sometimes I slept with them. I got drunk, high, I partied a lot. But nothing of that worked, it was worse. I felt guilty; I was killing myself and hurting people around of me. I realized that behavior was unhealthy and the only endangered was me. So, I stopped and focused on my studies, working out. You are the first men I slept with in two years." Said Chitoge while she was eating her breakfast.

"I understand. That's good you couldn't forget me, I would have hurt like hell seeing you dating another man" replied Raku with a smile in his face. Both of them talk about their families, friends and everything around them. Raku forgot his promise to Kosaki, when he was with the blonde nothing else seemed to matter. It was half past six in the afternoon and they were lying on the couch watching movies. When somebody knocked the door.

"Are you waiting for somebody?" asked Raku.

"No, and Tsugumi and Claude are on a mission. I'll go and open" said the blonde.

She opened the door and for surprise were Kosaki, Ruri and Marika. Their eyes were staring at her, accusing her, blaming her.

"hi, Kirisaki-san I came to see if you know where Raku is. He didn't come back last night." Said Kosaki. Then, an angry male voice was coming from inside the house "Hey, how come you open the door wearing just your underwear and a top, you left your shorts on the table." The girls recognized immediately his voice. "Raku-sama!" exclaimed Marika.

Chitoge knew that moment was coming. She knew that she had to face them; however, it was too soon for her. She said nothing while looking at Raku, walking to the door with a pair of shorts on his hand. He wore just his beach trunks and his hair was messy.

"Ichijiou! You were here the whole time?! Kosaki's been waiting for you these two days. She didn't even sleep and you were with … HER?!" exclaimed Ruri.

Raku was shocked at the scene. He recalled Kosaki and his promise. It was almost 7pm and he didn't call back or talk with her. There was nothing else to do than, ask them to come inside and explain the situation to her.

"Kosaki!... I'm sorry, I forgot to call you back. But, even if it's like this, I need to talk with you" said Raku. Kosaki already knew Raku's words; she knew them since last time at the Kirisaki house. It was time to face them and to prove everything she was thinking was true. It was hard; however she needed to be brave. Her relationship with him wasn't good anymore. He often forgot things related to her; it was monotonous.

"Ok" said Kosaki. Then, the girls entered and went to the living room. Raku passed the shorts to Chitoge and grabbed her hand. "Everything is going to be ok. I'll be right here with you" said Raku, when he noticed the blonde shaking and her eyes were filling with tears.

"Raku-sama, what are doing here, in this bitch house?! Did you forget how depressed you were when she left you?!" cried Marika.

"Raku, I won't ask you, what did you do? Or come back with me. I just want to know your true feelings" said Kosaki, while sitting on a chair.

"Marika! Don't call her like that! And yes, I'll answer every question you have!" said Raku.

He continued "I'm sorry. I'm a jerk. I should have called you or talk to you before things came to this point. Yesterday, when I saw her at the beach it was like I finally found a piece of my heart that was missing for the past three years. She left because of me, I hurt her, I tortured her. That the reason why I was so depressed, I couldn't do anything else, but blame myself." Said Raku, with a tone of sorrow on his voice.

The girls got disconcerted by Raku's words. They didn't understand what he was talking about. "Raku-sama, you didn't do anything wrong! everything is her fault!" said Marika.

"No, it was my fault. I didn't realize earlier my feelings for Chitoge, not until she left, not until I read her words and how painful it was for her being by my side. She loves me and I didn't notice how deep her love was. This past three years the only thing I've been wishing is at least see her again or talk to her again. Yesterday, I had the opportunity to have her close again and wouldn't dare to waste it. I know that I'm supposed to be your boyfriend, I know I shouldn't have done that, I know that I may played with your feelings this three years because I didn't tell you. But, I know I love this woman and if I don't hold her hand now, I won't do it ever again" said Raku.

"So, there was more on the envelope than just the ribbon. Why didn't you tell me? You foul me! Deep in my heart I knew this gonna happen, as soon as you found her again. You always love her more than me. Everytime we were on a date, you always told me how much she liked everything we did." cried Kosaki.

"I'm sorry. It was too painful and I was too embarrassed to share it. I didn't want to hurt you as well. But, I erred. I have no words to tell you how sorry I am. I have to have her close, I don't want her to go again and this the only way I have." Said Raku. His face was covered on shame, he was breaking up with his girlfriend; it was hard for him to do such a thing to someone he loves. Nevertheless, the hand he was holding was rather precious and he had to choose between a peaceful life and the storm he was holding.

"I understand Raku." There were no other words Kosaki could articulate. Her eyes were full of tears and her heart broken. Ruri took her friend hands and pull her up the chair. "I hope you don't regret this, Ichigiou" said angrily Ruri.

"I won't" replied Raku. He stretched Chitoge's hand even more tightly. She touched tenderly his back and his neck while looking how manly he has become. He defended her; he defended his love, their love.

The three girls walked out the house and didn't look back. Kosaki was hurt, but at the same time relieve he was able to open his heart and show her his true feelings. She could never reach his deep thoughts and see what he kept locked in his soul. She loves him, but she was aware that his full happiness wouldn't be by her side.

"Raku! I feel bad for Onedera. But, I'm so happy. You chose me! Yahoo! Perhaps, you leave my hand now it hurts" she exclaimed with a wide smile in her angelic face.

"I'm sorry. Did it hurt? You gave me the courage to do that. If you weren't there, I would have been able to talk with her" he replied while kissing her hand. To what the blond just gave him a smile and softly kissed him on his lips.

"I love you and I won't let you go." Said Raku.

"I love you too, beansprout"

* * *

><p><strong>As I said this is my first fanfic. I would really appreciate your comments and feedback. I tried my best editing, there may be some grammar mistakes. My apologies in advanced! XD I have a couple of ideas for the next chapter, it could be why Raku gave up his promise girl or what happen with them after that.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**The story continues right after the end of chapter one. I focused on the love triangle and their feelings. Feel free to send me reviews I'd really appreciate them. Read you next time! Lol and remenber I do not own Nisekoi. **

She walked as fast as she could, there was nothing behind to wait for, tears run down her cheeks, impotence… her heart was broken, but she knew that was supposed to happen. Raku was with her physically for the last three years but his mind was somewhere else. She tried to reach him, she tried to make him happy, and she did for moments, then everything she's done was as if nothing happened.

"Kosaki! hold on, you're walking so fast" shouted Ruri.

Kosaki didn't want to talk with anyone about what happened. What could she possible say? That everything's gonna be ok?! No… her mind was in conflict, she felt Raku's heart at the very moment he discovered that Chitoge wasn't with him anymore, it was with her. But, she couldn't accept the reality as it was. It was too painful to handle, the boy who took her first kiss, her first time, the last three years was gone, with someone that left him alone and make him suffer for the last three years.

She stopped suddenly, it was like a revelation. Ruri was trying to talk to her, on her eyes, she was falling into pieces and there was nothing for her to help her. So frustrated that her words didn't reach her best friend, the only she could do, was hug her tight and say "everything´s gonna be ok, lets buy some beers and get drunk, tomorrow we will think what we're gonna do, OK?!".

"Yes, Ruri… however I know what I have to do, I won't leave Raku to her that easily. The only thing she's been good at hurting him, not only physically but emotionally, I won't let her get him or hurt him, he chose me before after all, no?! There should be a way to have him back, i won´t stay still and watch how she's taking him apart".

Her voice was serene, and full of determination. She wasn´t confident of get him back, nevertheless, she'll do her best to get him and to reach him, at least she knew a lot about him and was his father favorite.

"Are you sure Kosaki? Do you think that's the best? You're only getting hurt again! That's the stupidest thing I ever heard from you" replied Ruri. In her eyes everything was clear; Raku didn't think twice to be with Chitoge. He just saw her one time, spoke with her once, touch her one time, to give up all he's built with Kosaki. He'd change his mind that easily or quickly, not with Chitoge and everything she represented, a gang princess and the next head of professional assassins. Not now that was peaceful, and both families were getting along.

She feared for her friend and her bold decision.

"I'm sure. That's the only thing I could do, I own Raku. I will save him from her" said Kosaki whipping the tears from her cheeks.

"Ok. Let's think about it with a beer, I saw a pub near. Marika, do you wanna come?"

"yeah… I guess it'll be alright" answered Marika.

"geeez! Raku… let me do it by myself, I wanna try too" cried Chitoge.

"No… you have no skills for cooking or handmade things, back off." Raku said with a smirk on his face. "I'll cook, you just wait there, and you're still shaking and quite stress 'cause what happened earlier, I don't want you to cut your fingers" He continued.

"let me do something, I promise I'll be careful!" insisted Chitoge.

"ok. Then set the table, remember dinner for two."

The blonde went to the dine room to set the table, silver cutlery, champagne cups and wine cups, red candles, a beautiful bouquet on the center and black and white plates adorned the table. While doing that she tried to forget what just happened, her heart was crashed at the thought of what she's done to who was one of her friends. How she couldn't prevent herself of doing that, how she seduce Raku to sleep with her, how she desired him so much, how much she loves her fake boyfriend, and how she destroyed his peaceful life.

Now they need to face the gang again, the Yakuza, and things will be harder for them. It was not only a matter of love, as her and his parents might see it, it's business. Thinking about future make her anxious, and so afraid of what might happen as soon as they reveal their relationship to their parents. It was so hard for them to overcome the war threat three years ago, and now finally they were ignoring each other.

"oh Darling! What a good taste you have!" said Raku taking the blonde from behind, embracing her and talking her softly to her ear. He noticed her worrisome and the stressful of the situation.

"you… beansprout, I've always had such a good taste!" replied Chitoge feeling the warm of his words and pricing them.

" *sights* don't think too much, don't worry too much, don't stress too much, you're not alone. I'll be your support, I'll be your helper and if you want I'll be the rest of my life with you. What I did, came from my heart, the words I spoke, were true. I won't deceive you or let you down, you're my precious gorilla women" he whispered at her ear.

Raku's words to her were like a cold beer in a hot day summer. So refreshing and tender; after right that moment she decided to pour all her concern on her man, she'll not need to fight alone.

"Another thing Chitoge, you've been in undies and top the whole day, I know it's summer and it's hot. But please try to put some clothes on, I fight to not jump on you and cook at the same time. At least, let me do my homework of taking your clothes off" his face was furiously blushing, and his hands caressing her arms and belly.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll put something on, it's a special night so I'll dress for the occasion, please dress the same, there are some of my dad outfits on his room" replied Chitoge taking his hands off her and walking to her room to take a shower.

Even though, she felt quite relieved by his words, it was impossible for her to just forget about everything. She took a cold shower and dress formally- a white halter dress that let her back bare and her long blond hair in a ponytail, natural makeup and platforms sandals.

"oh you're ready! Dinner was getting cold. I shower and change in less than 20 min. You took too much" Said Raku without glaring at the blond. He was deciding which wine suits the entrance.

"Mmmm at least look at me! Don't you think it was worth it" pouted Chitoge.

"Oh my lord! You look stunning! You're so beautiful! You don't know how I missed this warm feeling of seeing my pretty lady smiling at me°". Replied Raku.

Little did they know about was heading for them, Kosaki had called Raku's father and explained to him what he did. She was aware about the conflict that may occur as soon as both families knew their heirs were dating.

After Chitoge left Raku, the yakuza family called out a war, Chitoge had brought disgrace to their young heir. Specially, Riu knew how special Chitoge was for his bocchan. Although, he knew as well he was dating Kosaki, but on his mind was ok to have not only one girlfriend. That fact, just make him proud of his boochan. There were people who killed one another to defend their heirs honor. Until, their parent were able to sign a pact of tolerance, basically, they weren't able to get in some areas of the city, if any of the gang or yakuza were found in those areas, they'll be kill without further vengeance. Years of friendship were lost and even citizens were victims as well.

Their relationship wasn't any more the same, and their parents may do anything to make them break up.

*Ring, ring*

"Raku is your cellphone, your dad" said Chitoge while having diner.

"no, let it be. I won't answer I don't want to worry about anything."

"eh' why? Is there a problem? Anything I could help you with?" Chitoge said with concern.

"Mmmm… yeah, there is a problem with one business, and Dad wanted me to solve it. However, to do it I'll need to move to Singapore a while and I don't want to. There are already personal and so far they're doing well. I don't want to hand over the business just yet at least I want to finish college first and do what I can from here. Then, if I have to go, I'll go." Said Raku.

"I understand. My mom wants me to work on her company, I should be in the internship now, but instead I escaped to Japan. *giggles* for my dad, he doesn't want to involve me on his business, despite I trained shooting, boxing and karate" continued Chitoge.

"Who would have thought this lovely girl would be so dangerous! At least, you know how to take care of yourself. Being the next head in the family it could be risky. A year ago, someone attempted to kidnap me, they put me a bag on my head and carry me somewhere near the river. Thanks god there were just two and I could ran away before the rest came by"

"Raku! That's awful! You know who tried to do that. They deserve the worst of the punishments!" Chitoge replied angrily, her blood was almost boiling.

"I don't know if Adelt has told you, there is a new group in the city. They've been trying to take over our and your dad business. After that incident, Rui was with me the whole time, until yesterday that I sneaked out the mansion" For Raku, it was his every day, he accustomed to have someone next to him, and be ready to kill anyone who try to harm him or his friends.

"Really!? Guess that's the reason why my Dad didn´t let me to wonder alone. He didn´t tell me any of this. To come here I had to steal one my dad's car"

"I thought Adelt knew you were here. You said you´ll call security, when I came in"

"No. My dad doesn´t know I'm here. By this time he should have noticed I'm not in the mansion, should be freaking out"

"You should call him and tell him you're alright! But don't tell him yet you're with me. I'd like to talk to him personally."

"Why?" the blonde had no idea of what happened before, when she left. She didn't know that in her hands was the blood of gang, yakuza or citizens. Her dad hid all of that just to see her daughter happy.

"Chitoge, you don't know the mess after you left to America and how we almost killed each other"

"Dad told me things were tough with your family, but no more than that. After all, he resolved problems with your dad and they're still friends"

Raku didn't want to put a burden on the blonde, or wanted to blame her. But sooner or after she'll have to know the details of what happened, and the reason why her ex classmates dislike her. Nevertheless, he didn't want to ruin the mood, they were having a lovely night.

"Mmm… by the way, do you like the scargots? I know you´re not into them."

"they are super tasty. Thanks Raku I'll happily live ever after if you cook for me every day. You're my favorite chef!"

*Ring, ring*

"your dad again, answer please"

"ok"

"What are you doing Raku?! Kosaki called me already! Are you insane? Did you lose your mind? Come back home immediately! I'll send someone to pick you up"

"hi dad! So, you know I'm with Chitoge. I'm sorry I won't go back until tomorrow"

"What are you thinking? Have you forgot how many people died because she wanted to leave and how thing were difficult ever since?"

"I know. I'm not that oblivious. But she had her reasons; it's not only her fault it was mine as well. She did what she did because of me, Dad there is something I haven't told you about our relationship, I'm as guilty as her and for the first time in three years I've admitted to you, not just to myself. I'm not only in love of her, I need her beside me... I talk to you tomorrow."

"*sights* ok, son. I'll wait for your explanation tomorrow. Meanwhile, be careful the other group has appeared again, I'll send someone to pick you up tomorrow, don't go anywhere else tonight and don't let her go and wander by herself alone either, I don't want any misunderstanding, enough with the blood that has already shed."

"Understood"

Chitoge was staring at Raku, hearing all the conversation between them. She got to hear some of what his dad was shouting and it was concerning. She understood her dad has been hiding something that was clearly serious and problematic. She didn't ask right away, she noticed that earlier Raku changed the conversation´s topic and it wouldn't be that easy to make him talk. His expression changed after the small talk to his dad, he looked worried and stressed.

"oh it was nice! Thanks darling. You want more wine?!" Chitoge said by taking the plates from the table and walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes" Raku said following her to the kitchen and sitting on one of the kitchen chairs.

Chitoge took two cups and poured red wine. She approached Raku and sat on his lap, one arm caressing his hair and the other on the cup. She knew something was bothering him, and was determined to know what it was.

Raku's head rested on her chest, his cheeks were feeling the softness of her boobs, her fragrance, one of his hands were on her waist the other on her legs, caressing her curves, her tenderness. Raku still could believe she was with him, and from her lips came the words I love you. Not long ago he was desperate trying to find her, but she came by herself to him.

"Raku, are you ok? What did your dad say? I hate when I see your worried face!" Chitoge used her softest voice to inquire Raku.

"uh nothing much. My old man asked where I was, and that's it" answered Raku.

"Come on tell me. You're hiding something you don't want to tell me. Come on Raku, aren't you gonna tell me and make me worry?" Chitoge pouted and shake her legs as if she were a five year old girl.

"I don't want to talk about it now, I don´t want to ruin our night. I'll tell you tomorrow" Raku replied holding the wine and drinking it. As soon as his drink was finished, he kissed her on her lips and her forehead.

"I love you Chitoge, did I tell you right?"

Just a wide smile to respond of what he had told, she embraced him and kissed him. "I know you love me, we've been making love since yesterday... over and over again... *giggles*"

"oh.. ehh…I… I've just desired you for long time, even when we were a fake couple, my heart skipped a beat every time I see you looking gorgeous. It felt good knowing that you were my girlfriend although it was fake"

"Raku you're an idiot, why didn't you tell me? I would… I wouldn't have gone if I knew you're attracted"

"It took me a while to understand what was happening and I fully understood as soon as you left. Even though, I was with Kosaki, day and night I wondered about you."

"So, tell me Mr. Ichijiou when was the first time you thought of your feelings for me?"

"Remember that Christmas I worked with Hanna. When she left she asked me if all I did for you was fake. That was the first time I wondered about it. I remember that night you found me asleep at the office and you put me on your lap and then fell asleep. You looked so pretty like a vision, my sleeping beauty."

Chitoge cuddled on Raku's lap, to feel his heartbeat, _that's the reason why I felt in love of this beansprout, how come you could be so … perfect…._

"so back then had you had your first kiss already?" asked Raku.

"No,Why"

"Then I took your first kiss that Christmas night. I was so afraid of you waking up and seeing me doing that. I couldn´t help it, when I reacted I had already kissed you. My body just did it, like yesterday. Somehow my body moved by itself to reach you, to talk to you, to send that man away, to grab your hand and touched you and kissed you and fucked you. What you have done to me! You witch!" Raku explained while having big smile, hugging the blonde.

Chitoge's eyes and mouth were wide open as soon as he told her about her first kiss. "you… you didn't tell me! You got advantage of a sleepy woman! That's no fair! I wanted to know as well, it'd be great to taste your lips back then, I'd be more than willing to bite them and give then soft kisses. You had fun all by yourself! I'm getting mad"

"You can still do that! Don't you want to do it now?" replied Raku

"_Tomorrow! It'll be my chance to talk to Raku calmly. I spoke with his dad hopefully, he'll help me. I wonder if it's alright doing this… _Kosaki was deep in her thoughts, considering her options to make him return to her side.

Everything was about to change, and little did she know that she was the cause of the upcoming storm.


End file.
